The invention relates to a water/air heat exchanger or radiator arrangement for water cooled combustion engine, especially for commercial vehicles. The invention is especially related to such radiator arrangements wherein the cooling block, including the water boxes, is fastened by means of lateral support parts. It has been contemplated to provide such radiators for combustion engines, especially such radiators having plastic water boxes and a soldered cooling block, with lateral support parts which are anchored also through a solder connection at a tube sheet or tube floor of the water box. In the event such radiators are installed for commercial vehicles, especially of the kind of a medium or large size construction, it is generally necessary to fasten the radiator by means of the lateral support parts at the frame construction of the vehicle. Due to the actually experienced rough in-use conditions of such vehicles and because of the relatively large mass of the radiator, the fastening of the radiator according to such previously contemplated constructions is disadvantageously not always guaranteed.
The invention is based upon the problem to so construct a radiator of the above-mentioned kind that a secure and durable fastening at the vehicle is possible by means of the lateral support parts, without however requiring excessive construction expenditures.
The invention contemplates overcoming the above-mentioned problems by providing that the lateral support parts are respectively formed with lateral overextending mounting plates at their two ends for laterally gripping around the radiator water boxes and which mounting plates exhibit bores which are aligned with corresponding bores at the water boxes for accomodating insertion of aligning and connecting pins or the like. This arrangement exhibits the advantage that the water boxes are used as transverse connection parts for connecting the two lateral support parts so that the lateral support parts together with the water boxes form a stable frame construction which holds the soldered cooler block between them. The fastening strength of the lateral support parts, water boxes, and alignment/connecting pins is sufficient to hold the radiator arrangement together and accomodate support at a vehicle frame without requiring any special or expensive soldering connection for the fastening of the lateral support parts to the remainder of the radiator.
It is especially advantageous according to preferred embodiments of the invention to form each mounting link with two parallel mounting plate parts which grip around the adjacently arranged water boxes at both sides and with the mounting plates parts being formed as respective strengthened or reinforced corner units with two of the connecting bores in each corner unit. This arrangement results in a high stability and facilitates the angular orientation of the water boxes and the lateral support parts during the assembly. In order not to impair the fastening connection of the tube sheet at the water boxes, which connection can be formed in an otherwise known manner, the bores in the water boxes are advantageously disposed outside of the flanges for the connection of the tube sheet.
In order to accomodate manufacturing tolerances and experienced thermal expansion movements during the use of the radiator arrangement on a commercial vehicle or the like, it is especially advantageous according to certain preferred embodiments to provide that the bores respectively on one end of the lateral support parts in the corresponding mounting plates are formed as oblong bores with their longest transverse dimension extending in the direction of the tube axes of the cooling block. Preferably, the oblong bores are provided at the respective upper ends of the lateral support parts to form a loose connection of the water box, while the connection with the lower water box is formed as a fixed bearing connection. This arrangement exhibits the advantage that despite a simple construction form, a tension-free elongation compensation is possible, something that was not the case with previously known constructions.
The connection alignment pins are preferably formed as threadless insertion or cotter pins which are secured by spring clamps which extend in a groove of the cotter pin. Such a construction part is available in the market. This arrangement exhibits the advantage that the assembly of the radiator does not necessitate any expensive threading procedures.
The new arrangement of this invention adapts itself especially for water boxes which are cast or manufactured out of plastic and which cannot, without additional means, be soldered with the metallic cooling box tube sheet. With water boxes made out of plastic it is advantageous to install a metal support shell in the bores so that the material of the water boxes is not damaged by the fastening forces at the connection/alignment pins.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.